While He Was Gone
by StayGold364
Summary: What did Annabeth think about while Percy was gone? How did it affect her?


**Hello readers I had this idea and I thought of this so then I wrote it… that's really it. I hope you find it enjoyable**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

Annabeth was stronger than this, but she never felt pain worse than this. She didn't want to admit it but he's just like all the rest of them. She didn't blame him though she blamed the fates. She's noticed they like to take away things she loves the most when she loves them the most.

First, it was her father, when he got married again he might as well just left her. She felt so alone, and like she had done something wrong. She kept trying to fix it she even made her dad breakfast one morning, but when she put it his office he didn't even look up. Then later when he finished he went up to her step-mother and thanked her for the wonderful meal, and she just went along with it. He just didn't care enough about her then.

Then, she lost Thalia, that wasn't her fault either, but she thought if she had done something different Thalia wouldn't have been turned into a tree. She was a part of the one family that Annabeth had enjoyed being in. When she finally came back Annabeth didn't see her much. Annabeth had gotten kidnapped and then when she came back Thalia had decided to be a Hunter. She had just gotten her back and then she left so soon.

After that Luke left her. She had so much faith that he would come back, and they could have their little family again. She was still holding on to her childhood dreams of a perfect family. The one she knew she could never really have. He was the base of the family and when he let Kronos take over his body that's when she knew he wouldn't be coming back. When he died it was hard to deal with, but there was one person who stayed with her.

_He _helped her through everything, like when her dad didn't pay attention to her he did. When Thalia had left for the second time he was there. And then when Luke left he was there to help her through it all. He was her rock, the thing that kept her grounded.

Finally, Percy Jackson was taken from her. Just thinking about it made her sick to her stomach. Percy had never left her once. When she got kidnapped he never gave up on her and it when she got stab he didn't want to leave her alone for a second. They had each other's backs no matter what. But now he's gone.

She felt like a failure because she hasn't found him yet. She went to her dad's house in California after she made the blue print for the Argo II. She stayed there for a few days just in case she heard anything about him being anywhere near, but there was no luck.

Finally a few days before they were set out to leave her and Grover had managed to contact him.

"_Are you real?" _he asked. It broke her heart that she couldn't just run up and hug and tell him she was indeed real. That gave her hope that he remembered her. Then she got frustrated again that she couldn't go after him. Those three words hung in the back of her mind every time someone even mentioned something he liked.

Then Sally, Percy's mother, had contacted them saying Percy had left them a message on the answering machine at their home. Sally let her listen to the message to see if there were any details as to where he was, but there was nothing. So then she just listened to it to hear his voice again.

That made her miss him even more because she knew it was her Percy. The boy who as soon as he could would call his mom to tell her he's ok. That's was the Percy she missed the most. Her loyal little seaweed brain of a boyfriend.

She hadn't been sleeping regularly since he was taken because she was so worried, but that night she fell asleep with ease. Just knowing that Percy hadn't changed was calming her nerves more than anything else could.

…

Then they left on the Argo II to get Percy to go with them to Greece. Leo had sent down a message to their camp ahead of time for safety. They were only a few minutes away, but those were the longest few minutes of her life.

Questions ran through her mind. What if he told someone else where his Achilles Heel is? What if someone hit him in his Achilles Heel? Most of her questions involved his Achilles Heel, but the biggest one on her mind was 'What if he doesn't remember?'

They approached a clearing, and Annabeth saw a twinkle Jason's eyes that could only mean home. They got closer and Annabeth realized she was shaking a little. She tried to clear her head and kept looking at the clearing.

A crowd started to form looking to see why there was a flying boat in the sky. Annabeth saw some girl who seemed to be in charge push people back to avoid getting squished.

Then she saw him, and he smiled up at her. She smiled back at him and knew he never forgot.

**Authors note: WhyDoYouWantToKnow- If your reading this I'm waiting for the wedding info. **


End file.
